


Colorful

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Shinee has time off, what happens when some simple colored jelly bracelets get sent to Jonghyun and Ideas begin to happen.





	1. Adding a Little Color to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.  
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.  
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

“Awesome show as always my boys” Manager called to the 5 members as they walked off their exhausting stage for the last show of the comeback to Everybody.

 

 

“My arms feel like they are going to fall off” Onew giggled gulping down an ice cold water.

 

 

“I swear hyung took flight I literally saw him lift off the ground doing the arm spin” Taemin added in.

 

 

“And I swear you pabos keep grabbing my ass when I do my mount off” Tae pouted.

 

 

“your imagining it Tae” Key smirked.

 

 

“Uh huh sure I am next time we do that routine im putting ink on all your hands my ass will prove it!!” Tae said.

 

 

“Okay guys change up cool down and here fans left these flowers, oh and Jonghyun your mother sent a package” Manager smiled.

 

 

“Thanks hyung” Jonghyun opened it like a Christmas gift with smiling eyes.

 

 

Jonghyuns face soon went sour. Inside the box were colored jelly bracelets with a note.

 

 

“for my colorful bright son I love you enjoy”

 

 

“I swear to heck this woman thinks im forever a toddler” Jonghyun pouted.

 

 

“With the look on your face can’t say she wrong Jongie” Key giggled.

 

“wait those are those bracelets they banned from schooling due to the nature of the meaning of them” Onew said.

 

 

“Korean hyung?” Minho looked confused.

 

 

“You see you would wear say like this one and if a person snaps it off you whatever the color meant they got to do to you or with you I guess it was a bad thing as they were al sexual and whatnot” Onew said.

 

 

“Hyung I think you just gave us something to do in our free time” Jonghyun smirked.

 

 

“Oh crap why am I worried” Onew laughed.

 

 

“Buckle up kiddies its gonna be a long bumpy maybe sweaty road” Key giggled fanning himself.

 

 

“but wait we need to organize this better lets go to the mall they have that custom store we can get ones with our names on them so that way its fair to each of us to choose our victim” Onew added.

 

 

“SHOPPING” both Taemin and Key called out almost out the door ready to go.

 

 

“You said the magic word hyung” Minho chuckled

 

 

“Yeah I noticed” Onew laughed as the three followed Taemin and Key to the van.

 

 

After getting the name bracelets and quite a  bit more than they originally thought the 5 members headed back to their dorm and Onew sat them down to explain the meanings and rules of the game ahead of them.

“Now that we know the rules and meanings of the colors we need someone not involved to hide the colored bracelets throughout the dorm for us to find” Onew said.

 

 

“Manager hyung can do it hes neutral and we can go pick up food im starving” Jonghyun suggested.

 

 

“Perfect, but I want chicken” Onew smiled.

 

 

Everyone rolled their eyes and agreed as Onew called manager who aptly agreed to do the task. The boys headed out to eat and manager began to hide the bracelets in places he thought were fun to him.

 

 

 

Manager waited for the boys to come back and smiled. Onew had his chicken so there was peace in the land.

 

 

“All set boys you have a great time off and don’t do anything I wouldn’t” Manager smirked and left.

 

 

“Let the game begin” Minho said rubbing his hands together.


	2. In The Kitchen With TaeKey!

A few nights later on the group proclaimed movie night, everyone was gathering up the necessities for the weekly ritual well when time off came it was weekly.

 

 

Onew and Jonghyun were out picking up movies since it was their choice that week, and with Onew choosing it was safer to send someone so they wouldn’t have to suffer through Chicken Little for the gazillionth time.

 

 

Minho was pushing all of the furniture together turning their sitting room into their own personal comfy theater. Plus Key demanded he wash down the tv screen as it was dusty from them being gone so long.

 

 

Key and Taemin were in the kitchen make home cooked goodies for everyone. For Key it was French pizza bites, for Taemin banana cookies, for Onew chicken poppers, for Jjong and Minho burger sliders as always. As Key began to work on Taemins banana cookies he was gathering the ingredients from the cabinets and reached up to the shelf with the flour and sugar and something fell onto the counter he looked and his eyes went big.

 

 

There before him was a pink bracelet, he quickly scooped it up and pocketed it. Thus began the thoughts in his head of who his little playmate would be and what the fun would entail.

 

 

“Umma Key, how much of this gross meat do I have to touch it’s slimy” Tae pouted using his hands to make the slider burgers.

 

 

“Enough to keep them quiet so keep going” Key giggled.

 

 

After preparing all the meat it was put in the oven. Key instructed Taemin to wash his hands and stir the batter for the cookies, in which he did. Key’s plan was forming his playmate was right here for the taking.

 

“Ani that’s not how you do it Taebaby” Key said setting his plan in motion.

 

 

Key walked up behind Taemin and gripped the spoon with him to properly show him how to stir the batter.

 

 

“See you fold like so this way it keeps the cookies fluffy and light if you stir it they become dense” Key said.

 

 

Taemin smiled following his lesson giggling.

 

 

“Do we tuck it in with a bottle too? Ohhhh banana milk bottle” Tae giggled epically failing at a joke.

 

 

Key took the opportunity of him giggling to snap the right bracelet on Taemins wrist to ensure his little toy for a while. Taemin looked and gasped which a blush soon followed.

 

 

“I am scared to know which color you found Umma” Tae pouted.

 

 

Key fished the pink band from his pocket and dangled it before him. Taemins mind went a little haywire. His thoughts went from something simple as a kiss to something that made his cheeks go red as the apples on the counter.

 

 

“Pink is my choice and I chose you because your my little playmate” Key winked.

 

 

“Umma your making my cheeks hurt” Tae blushed even more if it was possible.

 

 

“I have decided I am not in the mood for pizza tonight, I think I prefer a little bit of Taemin surprise” Key wiggled his brows.

 

 

“Ok now im worried” Taemin giggled softly.

 

 

“Get your clothes off and then I will tell you what to do” Key instructed.

 

 

Taemin listened and as he began to undress Key cleared off the kitchen island laying a towel along it.

 

 

Key also went into the cabinets and refrigerator and took out a few thing lining them up on the counter. Taemin stood there nude as the day he was born and Key turned.

 

 

“Very nice not so much the little guy are you” Key smirked.

 

 

“ok now what” Taemin asked a little shy.

 

 

“Lie on the counter on your back on the towel.” Key instructed. Taemin did so using a chair to boost himself up.

 

 

Key turns around with a can of whipped cream in one hand and a small bowl of berries in the other. Taemin giggled.

 

 

“You my dear are my dinner and my dessert” Key said.

 

“Im nervous” Taemin said being honest with his hyung.

 

 

“It’s ok you know I would never hurt you well unless you insist” Key giggled.

 

 

Taemin nodded and took a deep breath as the cold whipped cream landed on his neck followed by Key’s soft, warm lips, a moan escaped Taemin like a runaway train.

 

 

“Mmm someone likes it already” Key said as he licked away the white sugar cream from Taemins neck.

 

 

Key next used the cream on his lips drizzling just a bit on them within seconds taking it off with a heated lustful kiss. Taemin began to kiss back with fevered parted lips.

 

 

Key broke the kiss and licked his lips looking in Taemins lidded eyes. Key began to build a trail of cream and berries right down the center of Taemins chest to his navel stopping just at his hipline.

 

 

Taemin let out little giggles but they were soon gasps and moans of sheer pleasure as Key took each spot lapping at the melting cream sucking up the small berry into his mouth causing each berry to drip more for him to lick off Taemins silky white skin.

 

 

“Mmmm that feels so odd but so good” Taemin panted out.

 

 

“and the funs just begun” Key said as he worked his way down but to Taemins surprise as the bit of cream was in Keys mouth, Keys hands enveloped Taemin rigid cock.

 

 

“Ohhhhhh my god” Taemins body twitch at the new very welcome feeling.

 

 

Key smirked and took a bit of the cream letting Taemins body heat melt it down the stiff shaft of his now aching cock.

 

 

Before Taemin could blink and like a hungered animal Key lowered his warm lips around his cock making Taemins upper half jump at the feeling. Key worked his lips right down to the base his nose now touching Taemins stomach.

 

 

Taemin gripped the edges of the island  lifting his butt wanting more of his mouth but at that point Key had every inch and meter of him in his mouth and some in his throat.

 

 

Key began to move his lips up and down in a slow speed at first, but as the speed picked up he would lick and tease the dripping head like a melting lollipop.

 

 

“Holy shit god don’t stop please” Taemin begged in a lustful haze.

 

 

“Mmm didn’t plan on it” Key grinned before taking every inch back into his mouth.

 

 

By this time neither of them notice the three drooling boys peeking through the kitchen door.

 

 

“Holy shit this is better than porn” Minho grinned.

 

 

Key kept on his oral assault of Taemin and after some time let go with a very intense pop as he sucked harder with each pass.

 

 

“Now come down off the counter and lean against it” Key smiled.

 

 

Without question Taemin did and Key removed his own clothing making Taemin gawk.

 

 

“Pick two items from the counter and bring them over” Key instructed and Taemin listened picking a can of frosting and some banana slices.

 

 

Key smiled knowing he would almost with all certainty take the banana and climbed on the counter with Taemin leaning on it putting a leg on either side of him so his cock was right in Taemins face pretty accurately.

 

 

“Is our little maknae hungry?” Key asked in a seductive tone. Taemin nodded ambitiously.

 

 

Key took fingers full of the frosting placing them on his own body and his raging hard on and using the sticky of the frosting placed some banana slices according. Taemins eyes lit up and didn’t need the next instruction before he was devouring the food along with Keys alabaster skin.

 

 

“My My My mmmmm you are hungry aren’t you” Key leaned his head back enjoying the feel of his mouth. Not long Until a squeak erupted from keys mouth as Taemin returned the favor of wrapping his lips around Keys cock.

 

 

“Holy mother of Prada” Key squeak moaned gripping Taemins shoulders moving his hips into the warmth of his mouth.

 

 

Meanwhile the other three had formed a sizeable amount of drool in the kitchen doorway.

 

 

“I think I just came myself” Jonghyun grinned.

 

 

As the moans ensued Key had to stop Taemin as he was doing so well with his mouth Key wanted more.

 

 

“I need you to hand me the whipped cream now please” Key said.

 

 

Taemin did so and without warning Key jumped off the counter kneeling behind him putting some on his lower back. As he had hoped the heat from his body causing it to drip into his next target.

 

 

Key parted his cheeks softly and licked upwards against his hole almost making Taemin jump through the ceiling.

 

 

“haaaa hoooo omo that felt intense” Taemin shivered with pleasure.

 

 

“Good cause im not done” Key said as he darted his tongue back into place but by now he was pressing his tongue into Taemins virgin hole.

 

 

“oh my jesus more put more in please” Taemin moaned with such lust you would swear you heard the three peekers gasps.

 

Key did as asked and with the creams slickness he pushed a finger slowly into Taemins extremely tight hole.

 

 

“Oh my god Key keep doing that I never felt ahh something so good”Taemin moaned now panting with each part pushed in.

 

 

“Tell me if it hurts, I don’t want to hurt you” Key said although in a sexual daze he didn’t want injury.

 

 

“screw pain give me more now please” Taemin said.

 

 

“you got it Taebaby” Key said as he added a second finger and noticing Taemins movement against him pushing in. As he began to finger fuck his hole Key spread his fingers giving some loosening to the right spots.

 

 

“Oh…..god…… more…..please……ohhhhh” Taemin moaned.

 

 

Key slid his fingers out slowly and lifted him up attacking Taemins lips which to his like his own got the same attention.

 

 

“Mmmm Taebaby put cream on my cock” Key said as his attack moved to Taemins neck. Taemin obeyed and stroked on some of the whipped cream on Keys pulsating cock.

 

 

“Mmmmm I need more please Key” Taemin begged.

 

 

“Turn over lean down and relax” Key instructed.

 

 

Taemin did so panting stroking his own cock wanting more of the intense pleasure Key was giving him. Key lined up with his hole and leaned forward letting Taemin set the pace of him going into his ass.

 

 

“Oh god yes Key just put it in me fuck me ohhh my god” Taemin panted wanting it badly.

 

 

Key pushed in in one swift motion but holding it. But Taemin wasn’t waiting. He began to wiggle himself on Keys cock making Key grin.

 

 

“Someones a very hungry boy” Key grinned beginning the task of moving in and out of the newly opened hole.

 

 

“Fuck me Umma please don’t be easy” Taemin begged.

 

 

Key nodded as to say he wouldn’t be and began to thrust into him with such ferocity it made dancing look like napping. Taemins moans rattled the dorm.

 

 

“Mmmmm god you are a naughty little boy mmmmm yeah” Key moaned thrusting harder with each passing moan escaping Taemins lips.

 

 

“Oh shit im gonna cum” Taemin said after nearly 25 minutes of thrusting into his now twitching hole.

 

 

“Ani not yet” Key grinned gripping Taemins cock, therefore forcing him to not cum.

 

 

“Puuuuuuuuhlease let me cum please oh god” Taemin begged as Key kept thrusting into him bringing himself to that point of his own orgasm.

 

 

Key pulls out of Taemin and turns him. Still holding his cock firm.

 

 

“Get on the counter” Key told him which he did slowly as key was gripping him.

 

 

Key followed suit and got on Taemin in the classic 69 position and Taemin was more than happy to enjoy his treat as was key..

 

 

As Taemins began sucking Key the pleasure almost too intense Key had to let go of his grip feeling his own orgasm nearing he deepthroated Taemin and got his first drop of Taemins cum, only making him suck harder as Taemins body twitched. Key began to cum along with him feeling Taemin himself suck even harder like a straw in his precious banana milk.

 

 

After milking every single drop from each other Key wobbly got himself down and looked at Taemin who was in a post sex haze.

 

 

“That was even better than Banana milk Umma” Taemin grinned.

 

 

“I think I am going to enjoy this game quite a bit” he added.

 

 

“Me too baby Me too, hope the guys aren’t too hungry we made quite the mess” Key giggled.

 

 

Just like in a comedic movie three men fell into the kitchen with red faces.

 

 

“Wheres my chicken?” Onew grinned.

 

 

Everyone let out a laugh and began to help the two cooks get back on their feet.

 

 

“Ohhh is this gravy” Onew smiled licking up a cream off his fingers.

 

 

Not one of the others could say a word. They just stood there slack jawed and shocked.

 

 

“Hmmm salty” Onew continued to lick the cream.

 

 

“Dude its gravy just not the kind you think” Jonghyun giggled.

 

 

“Is it a new kind?” Onew asked.

 

 

“Yep freshly made” key laughed and scooted them from the kitchen.


	3. You said a Mouthful with OnHo!

Key scooted everyone out of the kitchen but Taemin. Key and Taemin cleaned up the mess they made and finished making everyone’s snacks. Key carried out the tray handing Onew his chicken poppers, Taemin handed Minho and Jonghyun their burger sliders. Taemin sat next to Key in the chair eating his banana cookies. 

 

 

Key smiled at Taemin and pecked his cheek. Jonghyun sat on the floor his back leaning on the couch. Onew plopped down next to Minho and hit play on the remote starting the movie.

 

 

Once the movie started and everyone was relaxed watching it. Onew turned his head to the left to cough and noticed something odd about the green plant next to the couch. Onew stared at it for a moment and realized their laid on the leaf was a green bracelet.

 

 

A smiled spread across Onews face.  As he pretended to stretch grabbing the bracelet without the other members seeing.  Minho was so focused on the movie, Onew smiled brightly and hooked two fingers under Minho’s jelly name bracelet and a loud snap was heard.

 

 

Minho turned his head and looked at Onew then down to his arm. Onew dangled the green bracelet on the end of his pointer finger. Minho jaw dropped.

 

 

“You’re not putting that monster in me” Minho said pointing to Onew penis.

 

 

“I’ll be gentle at first” Onew smirked causing Minho to blush as he is a bottom virgin.

 

 

“Go fuck somewhere else we are trying to watch this movie” Key scolded Onew and Minho for talking during the movie.

 

 

Onew pouted for being scolded, Minho pouted being scared of Onew’s bulge, but the competitive nature in Minho would not let him just back out.

 

 

“Come on we will go to my room since I sleep alone” Onew grinned, Minho nodded and followed.

 

 

Once inside Onews room Minho sat on the bed, playing with his fingers. He was nervous but part of him was also already enjoying this as his hands covered his semi erect cock.

 

 

“Are we even prepared for this I mean you’re carrying a loaded bazooka in your pants I don’t want to be split in two” Minho said.

 

 

“Of course I am the leader you know I come prepared for everything” Onew snickered.

 

 

Onew walked over to his closet and pulled down a small lockbox and took a key out from his keychain and unlocked it taking out a bottle of something and another box about the size of a tissue box.

 

 

“I got this at some store I at first thought it was a massager but it turns out it’s a vibrator with 8 different tips and this is lubrication but its chicken flavor mmmmm” Onew grinned widely.

 

 

“Yep now im worried!” Minho giggled.

 

 

“I mean I could just slam into you like a split chicken breast but I don’t want to hurt you” Onew smirked.

 

 

“Good, I prefer to be one Minho not 2min” Minho grinned and wanting to get past the nerves pulled Onew down on him in a heated deep kiss.

 

 

Onews body confidently fit into Minhos pull and with a grin pushed Minhos hands above his head.

 

 

No words had to be spoken as Onew took charge of Minho’s body, But the moans and murmurs made it clear both were truly into this.

 

 

Onew reached down and grabbed the poultry flavored sex aid and clicked open the cap tasting it grinning.

 

 

“Mmmm perfect” Onew smiled using his finger putting some on it then maneuvering it on Minhos exposed neck and upper chest.

 

 

“Don’t worry Min I will bite” Onew giggled and sunk his mouth lips and tongue into the glistening streaks of flavor Minhos skin adding something Onew really enjoyed and just as he promised his teeth came into play.

 

 

“mmmmm hyung that feels good” Minho said with his baritone deep voice..

 

 

 

“Tastes even better” Onew said taking a 2 second break from devouring his skin.

 

 

“like chicken?” Minho grinned.

 

 

“Even better” Onew said unbuttoning Minhos button front shirt the two working the shirt onto the floor.

 

 

Minho couldn’t help but feel the enormous erection pressing into his own and it was beginning to make him want it even more.

 

 

Onew continued to drip the liquid on Minhos bare chest and lick suck and nibble even bite at his skin. Each bite, making Minho arch into the feeling.

 

 

“Mmmm someone likes it” Onew said.

 

Minho nodded urging him to continue which was no problem for Onew.  Onews hands began to unbutton Minho increasingly tight jeans and Minho’s body reacted to the touch as his bare hand made first contact with Minhos painfully hard cock.

 

 

“Oh yeah more for me to taste neh” Onew shimmied his body down dripping the gel on his cock and licking it off teasingly.

 

 

“shhhhhit hyung don’t tease me” Minho moaned.

 

 

“You know I like to play with my food.”  Onew smirked and continued to swirl his tongue round the head the mixture of Minhos precum and the flavored gel was like crack to Onews senses.

 

 

Before long just licking was not enough for Onew slowly but surely his mouth became wrapped around Minho’s sizeable cock. At first a little too ambitious Onew gagged but soon after found his sweet spot and was loving every bit of it. He had even neglected the flavor gel at this point Minhos flavor was what he wanted.

 

 

“Oh god hyung yeah suck it hard shit that feels so fucking good” Minho moaned gripping his hair tight but not painful.

 

 

Minhos grip and the words escaping his mouth seemed to only fuel Onew causing him to suck harder deeper and with a lot more gusto.

 

 

“Oh shit that’s it hyung god your mouth is fucking incredible” Minho began to lift his hips making his cock go deeper into Onews mouth. Neither boy opposing to it.

 

 

After a bit Onew let go and grinned. Minho sat up and smiled in that great sexual haze. Minho lifted Onews shirt up and off him and went right to work on undoing his jeans.

 

 

“I might not be able to take all of it but I am damn sure going to try” Minho smirked.

 

 

“mmmmm by all means” Onew said lifting his foot from his pants only to fall on his ass.

 

 

“I mean to do that” Onew blushed and popped up fast. Minho grabbed him by the waist and his eyes went wide. He had always seen Onew from a distance but seeing his cock up close in the flesh was terrifying yet making Minhos mouth water.

 

 

 

Minho pulled Onew onto the bed on his back and grinned. He began his own tasting of his beloved hyung. He began slowly letting his tongue get used to Onews taste and much to no ones surprise had a slight chicken flavor. Minho slowly began to take the head in his mouth realizing how big it really it was now a thing of the past.

 

 

“ohhh Minho your mouth is so warm so wet mmmmm” Onew laid his head back enjoying the sensations.

 

 

 

Letting go for a moment Minho opened and closed his jaw as wide as he could to stretch it. Then he went back to attempting to swallow him nearly as close as Onew had done to him.

 

 

After a good 15 minutes Minho was beginning to realize he might be able to take it all if he keeps relaxed and swallows with each inch pushed into his now crowded mouth.

 

 

Onews moans rang out through the dorm, Key was laying on Jjong and Tae was laying on Key all three rolling their eyes at the moans interrupting their movie.

 

 

At last Minho got almost all of Onew in his mouth and began to move up and down on the now soaking cock sending Onew into orbit.

 

 

“OH MERCIFUL CHICKEN DON’T STOP YES MINHO YES” Onew moaned nearly thrusting Minho through a wall. If his jaw didn’t get broken it would be a miracle.

 

 

Minho kept up the blowjob for a good time, until Onew could not take much more. Onew sat up and looked at Minho with a huge grin.

 

 

“I want your ass now” Onew said with an almost domineering tone making Minhos cock twitch.

 

 

With out question Minho crawled back up on the bed and two engaged in a lustful deep erotic kiss, hands moving everywhere on each other body, the intermingling of fluids turning them on even more.

 

 

Minho whispered into Onews lips.

 

 

“I want you”

 

 

Onew nodded and grabbed the gel coating 2 fingers in it and engaged in another kiss with Minho teasing his super virgin hole. Minho not caring reached down holding Onews fingers against his hole and pushing himself onto them with a slight wince but it was mixed with a heated moan.

 

 

“Easy Minho don’t hurt yourself” Onew said holding his fingers still now deep in his ass to the knuckle.

 

 

“Im ok I just need a minute to adjust” Minho said causing Onew to capture his lips again helping him to relax a bit more and as the kiss progressed, Minho began to fuck himself on Onews fingers making Onew smile into the kiss and begin to wiggle another finger into him letting Minho set the movement.

 

 

After a few bounces on Onews fingers the third one was fully inside and Minho was enjoying every bit of it.

 

 

“Fuck hyung nghhh I might cum” Minho moaned.

 

 

“Do it let it out Min cum for me” Onew began to thrut his fingers into Minho against his own movements and sure enough Minho came hard. Minho reached down scooping some of his hot cum into his fingers and slipped them into his mouth only to turn kissing the delicious warmth into Onews mouth making Onew grin almost seductively evil.

 

 

“Mmmm better then any chicken I have tried” Onew said to Minhos surprise.

 

 

“Im ready hyung I want your huge cock pounding me into a wall please” Minho said reaching for the gel putting some into his hands stroking it onto Onews cock.

 

 

“Mmmmm Min are you sure we can keep doing this to keep you open more” Onew said.

 

 

“Im sure please” Minho said wiggling himself off Onews fingers and getting on his hands and knees wiggling his ass wanting the huge cock in him now more than ever.

 

 

Onew obliged and kneels behind him pressing the head of his well lubed cock at the somewhat red hole and before he could even attempt to slide slowly into Minho Minho pushed the head into himself letting out a yelp moan mix.

 

 

“Min be easy” Onew said worried about hurting him

 

 

“I don’t want it easy hyung I want it now” Minho grinned.

 

 

Slowly and surely the two worked together getting all of Onews cock into Minhos ass. Both in shock over the incredible feeling.

 

 

After taking a few to adjust Onews hips began to move along with Minhos slight movements.

 

 

“fuck yourself on me Min get used to me first then I will grant your wish” Onew smiled.

 

 

Minho did just that he began to back himself onto Onews cock then forwards fluidly fucking himself on Onews cock.

 

 

“Fuck…..shit…….yes…….you’re so big……Ohhhhhh god yes” Minho moaned.

 

 

 

“Mmmmmm yeah that’s it Min ohhh your tight as hell it feels so damn good” Onew moaned as well.

 

 

After a good 10 minutes Onew could not take anymore and Minho wanted more. Onew began to pummel his ass with such force it lifted Minho and you could hear the skin slap clear in the street.

 

 

“FUCK….AHHHH…..HARDER…..FUCK ME HYUNG HARD YES GOD YES” Minho moaned loudly.

 

 

“MMMMM MIN YES GOD SO TIGHT” Onew moaned loudly as well.

 

 

“Who wants to bet Minho needs pain relievers after this?” Jonghyun laughed.

 

 

“He might need a bottle after that Jesus Christ one of them is going to break a hip” Key smirked.

 

 

“It’s cute odd sexy and loud all at the same time” Tae giggled making Jongkey laugh.

 

 

 

Onews forceful thrusting and the length of time slamming into Minho had brought them both to the point of cumming.

 

 

“hhhhyung I want your cum in me pump me with your hot cum please hyung” Minho begged like a whore.

 

 

“Don’t worry ahhh Min im gonna fill you up good” Onew bent down and bit into his neck making Minho whimper moan.

 

 

With a few more incredibly hard thrusts the two began to cum Onew cumming when Minhos ass clenched him during his own orgasm.

 

 

“HAAAAAA SHIT” Onew and Minho moaned both worn out to the max, but glowing brightly.

 

 

Onew slowly removed himself from Minhos freshly abused hole and grabbed a towel off the dresser carefully cleaning himself and helping Minho clean himself.

 

 

“Damn hyung that was fucking brilliant” Minho smiled panting on the bed.

 

 

“You aint kidding Min” Onew smiled.

 

 

“ I can’t move” Minho giggled.

 

 

“It’s ok no rule against you sleeping in my bed tonight” Onew grinned.

 

 

“thanks hyung” Minho smiled.

 

 

“No no No thank you Min” Onew smiled back covering them both.

 

 

Onews door opened and a new three heads peeked in.

 

 

“Did he survive the ‘OnewOConda’?” Key giggled.

 

 

“Looks it” Jonghyun said.

 

 

“I’m fine peepers goodnight” Minho laughed.

 

 

“Night night don’t sleep too light cause we now know you like it harderrrrrrr” Tae giggled. As everyone, retired for the night.


	4. The Gangs All Here

The next morning after Minho was almost split in two with the “Onewoconda”, the members awoke late.

 

“I’m bored. Has anyone found a bracelet yet? I’ll give you a free snap” Taemin said extending his arm out with his name bracelets on them.

 

The other four members pouted as none of them have found a colored bracelet yet. Jonghyun stomped his foot in a playful manner like a child throwing a tantrum. Soon as Jonghyuns foot met the floor a grey bracelet fell from the door frame. All 5 of the members dove to get it, all grabbing on to it at once.

 

“Looks like it’s a date night and we all get it” Key smiled.

 

“How about we let each person break off a bracelet?” Taemin suggest.

 

“I think since we all grabbed on to it, it should be a free one for us all to do together not losing a bracelet” Onew said.

 

“I agree with Onew Hyung” Minho said and the others nodded.

 

“We can do the date night now, right?” Jonghyun asked smiling.  “Since anything goes for this one” Jonghyun smirked.

 

“No not now” Key said causing Jonghyun, Minho and Onew to frown.

 

“Why not, now?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Taemin and I have to prepare things.” Key said smiling as Taemin nodded.

 

“What do you have to prepare?” Minho now spoke up wanting to start just as bad as Jonghyun and Onew.

 

“We have to do our hair, decide what we are going to wear and most importantly what we are going to do” Key said matter of factly.

 

“Shouldn’t we all decide on what we are going to do?” Onew now joined in.

 

“No offense, Hyung but you can’t be trusted. We would watch chicken little and most likely be raped by chicken if it was up to you” Taemin said.

 

“I don’t see the problem with that. It all sounds like a perfect date to me” Onew smiled.

 

“And this is why Taemin and myself will be deciding” Key said as Taemin and him walked to their bedrooms to get things ready.

 

Taemin sat on the bed as Key went into his closet and began looking at what clothes he owned.  Key decided on a black tank top with a pink button up shirt over it and tight blank pants with his nice pair of black shoes.  Taemin went into his closet next and put on his ripped jeans but skipped putting on underwear. He put on a loose fitting shirt and his nice shoes.

 

“Looking good Taebaby” Key smiled at him.

 

 

“You look so sexy Umma” Taemin kissed Keys cheek causing him to blush.

 

 

Taemin and Key then headed into the bathroom and styled their hair Also putting on light makeup because according to Key less is more.  After two hours of Taemin and Key getting ready they walked back into the living room where Jonghyun,Minho and Onew where now sitting waiting.

 

 

Jonghyun wore a pair of nice dark jeans with a nice light colored shirt.

 

Minho wore black jeans that looked all most like dress pants and a nice teeshirt with a casual jacket over it.

 

 

Onew had on light jeans with a light teeshirt on and a jacket over it.

 

As Key and Taemin walked into the living room the three boys on the couch looked up. Jonghyuns mouth fell through the floor at how sexy they looked. Minho couldn’t take his eyes of either of them, not knowing who to stare at. Onew smiled at them.

 

“Looking sexy my little chickens” Onew said earning himself a what the fuck look from the two boys next to him.

 

“We will take that as a compliment as you love chicken” Key said giggling Taemin nodding.

 

 

“Hyungs you look so handsome” Taemin cheeks flushed a little.

 

 

“Aigoo our little Minnie is blushing at how sexy we are” Jonghyun laughed causing Taemin to form a cute pout on his full lips.

 

“So now you two sexy ukes are done getting ready what are we going to be doing?” Jonghyun asked curiously.

 

“Uke who are you calling a uke, you very well might be filled up with kitty tonight” Kibum winked at Jonghyun causing him to blush hard.

 

 

“Well then let me rephrase almighty Kibummie” Jonghyun snickered.

 

 

“well that you will see, but right now your treating us to a nice dinner and no fast food, no chicken joints we want real nice food it’s not like we all get this chance often” Key smiled.

 

 

“Sounds do able, I know lets go to that Italian place manager hyung told us about” Minho added.

 

 

Taemin pouted a little at the thought of no banana milk but Key smiled and held his hand.

 

 

“Umma comes prepared you know this baby” Key winked and the 5 of them headed to the restaurant. Once arriving the hostess informed them the place would be closed to Only them so they could eat in peace.

 

 

At the table sat on the left side Taemin in between Onew and Minho with Key and Jjong on the right side. But not liking the setup Key asked the boys to adjust the table now they all were on one side together how they liked it.

 

 

“mmm they have chicken” Onew smiled.

 

 

“this place is classy for the rooty tooty snooty types” Taemin giggled.

 

 

“Taebaby you mean the well off people?” Key asked

 

 

“Yeah sometimes people with money act like they are invincible I hate that” Taemin said.

 

 

The other members agreed with him and giggled at his cute name for the snotty upper class people.

 

 

Key nudged Taemins hip gently and Taemin nodded. As the table carried on in conversation Onew Jjong and Minho each felt a hand on the crotch making them partially jump but grin evilly.

 

 

The waitress comes over to take orders and Key and Taemin begin to palm the boys holding back slight giggles.

“I-i-I ill have the eggplant parmesean” Minho said trying to not moan, the concept of not knowing who’s hand was on his bulge was making it rather hard.

 

 

“Chiiiiiiiiicken please” Onew couldn’t hold back making the waitress blush.

 

 

After a difficult order placement Key and Taemin let go and grabbed the other members hands. So now Keys hand was on Jjongs crotch, Jjongs was on Taemins, Taemins was on Minhos, and Minhos was on Onews.

 

 

Key picked up a piece of bread with his free hand and bit into it licking his lips.

 

 

“Mmm nice hard crust bread so yummy and hard” Key grinned.

 

 

Key leaned over to Jjong and put the bread to his mouth Jjong happily taking a bite and smiling.

 

 

“Very yummy but see you have to take the bread and rub the butter on it nice and slow like this” Jonghyun buttered the piece and took a bite to his own lips then leans over letting Taemin take it from his lips.

 

 

Key grinned and Taemin licked the soft melting butter from his own lips.

 

 

“Now that’s good bread” Taemin giggled.

 

 

Taemin followed suit feeding pieces of buttered bread to Key and Minho while Minho fed it the same way to Jonghyun and Onew then saving the last piece in his lips feeding it to Taemin but sneaking a lip nibble from him.

 

 

“mmmmm yummy” Minho winked. Causing Tae to palm him even more.

 

 

The others heard a clink and looked down at Onew. He had dropped his bag on the floor and sighed.

 

 

“Figures” Onew said getting on the floor picking up the items he dropped on purpose. While on the floor his own little idea sprang to mind and crawled under the table.

 

 

“No one said I couln’t have an appetizer” Onew smirked to himself and made his way to the others his first victim Key was not expecting what he felt next. His pants began to come undone and Keys eyed widened as Onew swallowed him deeply key fisting the table and cupping Jjongs cock for dear life.

 

 

The others looked and took a moment then realized what was happening. Onew as he was sucking Key off began to undo Jjongs pants and stroke him as he would switch between the two.

 

 

“Holy hot damn wooooo” Jjong said leaning into Keys shoulder panting along with him.

 

 

“Jj-j-j-jongie d-d-don’t touch my neck” Key was in fear he would be loud and the touch of Jjong on his neck as Onew sucked him off would for sure make him cum fast and hard.

 

 

That was all Jjong needed to hear as his lips reached into his neck sucking the skin into his lips.

 

 

“HAAA OHHH” Key within moments filled Onews mouth with his cum his body twitching hard.

 

 

“Fuck that was hot Kitty” Jjong purred in his ear.

 

 

All Key could do was nod but it was long before Onew was now onto his next round swiftly engulfing Jjongs cock with his mouth and his free hand undoing Taemins pants.

 

 

“Wooo I um it ohhhh banana milk yess” Tae said his head leaning on Minho.

 

 

Key was plotting a way to make Jjong pay for the evil he just did to him and smirked getting up walking to Onews spot and grabbing Minho into a hot deep kiss his eyes locked on Jjongs.

 

 

“ Mmmm gotta do better than that Kitten” Jjong grinned and Key grunted.

 

 

After a moment of thinking Key grinned and shimmied down under the table with Onew switching places Key now sucking Jjong off and Onew working Minho and Taemins cocks over with his mouth.

 

 

“Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit” Jjong was gripping the table hard trying to not scream in pleasure at the tongue antics of Key.

 

 

Before Jjong could inhale his next breath he felt two sets of lips and two tongues on his cock. This was by far too much and within moments came hard both Key and Onew licking the warm goodness up kissing it to each other not missing a single drop.

 

 

Onew grinned and went back to Taemins cock Key decided he was having fun and took over Minho.

 

 

Above the table Taemin was now being kissed by both Jjong and Minho which to him was unfair as not even 2 minutes into the kiss was cumming like a whore melting under being touched so much.

 

 

Taemin leaned back and let Minho and Jjong carry on the hotness as Minho was nearing his orgasm both Key and Onew now having cleaned Taemin were working Minho and soon got their reward as Taemin leaned over as he and Jjong were kissing and began to suck on his neck.

 

 

Key and Onew got back into their seat cutting it super close as the waitress arrived with their food. All the boys with dreamy looks on their faces.

 

 

“Please enjoy” The waitress smiled and left them in peace.

 

 

The boys ate as if nothing had just happened. But they all had big smiles and glowing cheeks.

 

 

“So where to next” Minho asked.

 

 

“I think it’s time we go see a film that isn’t in our dorm don’t you think?” Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

“Great Idea Jjongie” Key smiled.

 

 

The boys finished up their meals and called manager to reserve a theater for them and he did they all headed to the theater and got their snacks and went in sitting down key and taemin in the middle of them so it went Onew Key Jjong Taemin Minho left to right.

 

 

The movie began and for the first 30 minutes of it they watched intently no one noticing Taemin had climbed out of his seat and into Jonghyuns lap kissing Key.

 

 

Taemin was in the perfect position and began to grind on Jonghyuns lap making him grin.

 

 

“Keep that up I might want dessert” Jong said into his ear.

 

 

“Promise Oppa” Taemin said cutely before grinding even more.

 

 

Key smiled at the hotness of Taemin and Jjong and maneuvered himself with Onew to Minho and began a little fun of his own.

 

 

Key straddles Onew and begins to kiss them both but his hand reaching over to Taemin and Jjong between them and palming them using both sides of his hand.

 

 

Key turns himself so his back is against Minhos chest and Minho begins to attack his neck Onew reaching down undoing Keys pants and stroking him. Taemin looked over and grinned an evil little idea forming of his own placing himself on Jjongs lap the same way Key was on Minhos and Onew looked smiling and reached down stroking him at the same time as Jjong was being rough on Taemins neck but Taemin fully enjoying it. Both Key and Taemin grinding their asses on the boys Key looked over at Taemin and nodded to him both Key and Tae reaching over removing Onew from his pants and stroking him together working in unison.

 

 

“Holy fuck this is hot, I get any harder I might pop” Jonghyun said his eyes rolling in his head.

 

 

Jjong wanted to give Onew some of the amazing feeling so after a bit switched out with him placing Taemin on his lap Onew grinning widely.

 

 

“Mmm god damn maknae you work those hips nicely” Onew said.

 

 

“you mean like this” Taemin said giving him a deep grinding roll of his hips.

 

 

“Oh yeah that’s nice” Onew grinned.

 

 

Jjong got up and had MinKey move a seat closer to OnTae and grinned.

 

 

“Dino hungry” He smirked and went to work on Key and Taemins cocks sucking them like a hungry child.

 

As Jjong worked on them Taemin whispered to Onew.

 

 

“Hyung I want your big hard cock inside of me now” Taemin grinned and Onew nodded.

 

 

“My pleasure Tae” Onew smirked slipping his pants down enough to release himself and Taes eyes widened.

 

 

“Here let me help you Tae” Jjong smirked as Onew lifted Tae Jjong used his tongue on Onews cock and Taemins hole, making both moan. He took hold of Onews cock and helped Taemin lower onto it stroking him to relax him.

 

 

“I don’t need adjusting just fuck me god make me moan like your bitch hyung please” Taemin said making them all look at him like woah.

 

 

Taemin wanted it and he wanted it now so he lowered himself onto Onews cock and winced slightly but was so relaxed it wasn’t too bad for him. He began to bounce and roll in his lap as Jjong stroked him.

 

 

Key and Minho by now were in full on makeout central. Key grinned and wiggled his finger telling Jjong to come over and he did.

 

 

“Suck Minhos cock and Mine at the same time and then turn around when I tell you” Key instructed Jjong usually he would take control but Key like this was too good for him to pass up.

 

 

Jjong got down and began a serious suckfest on Minho and Keys cocks both of them kissing each other thrusting into Jjongs mouth.

 

 

After a bit Key told him to turn and he did. Key lowered his pants and grinned. Minho knowing where this might go took it upon himself to lean forward and push his tongue against Jjongs hole.

 

 

“Oh fuck do that again shit that felt hot” Jjong moaned.

 

 

“You heard him Minho have at it I want a taste of him too” Key said wiggling himself to Jjongs cock as the two of them began the most intense oral assault on Jjong front and back.

 

 

“OH MY FUCK IM GONNA CUM” Jjong moaned and he did just that but Key smirked and Kept going.

 

 

Minho kept going as well.

 

 

“Okay shit ahhh please just OH GOD” Jjong was weak kneed as he felt something much larger than a tongue or finger begin to invade his hole. Key smirked and kept sucking.

 

 

“Relax Jong I wont be gentle” Minho smirked kissing his neck and pushing into him slowly.

 

 

“Mmm Jjongie likes it hes getting even harder Minho” Key smiled.

 

 

Jjong grabbed the seats in front of him and looked at minho from the corner of his eyes.

 

 

“Do it now fuck me” Jjong moaned and Minho obliged as he began to thrust into him deep .

 

“FUCK YES THAT’S THE SPOT” Jjong moaned holding keys cheeks fucking Keys mouth in unison with Minhos thrusts.

 

 

Minho moved back holding Jjongs hisp slowly sitting Key not letting go of the mouth grip on Jjongs cock and minho grins.

 

 

Jjong now himself begins to bounce on Minhos lap careful of Keys mouth. Taemin fully riding Onew moaning like a 5 cent whore on Payday.

 

 

Key let go of Jjongs cock and looked over.

 

 

“Onew Tae come closer I have an idea” Key smirked.

 

 

“Okay Umma” Tae said and the two disconnected going to the 3 others.

 

 

“Mmmm hyung you look so fucking hot riding Minho like that” Taemin said seriously turned on seeing Jong in such a non Seme postion.

 

 

“Ohhh fuck it feels so good Tae soooooooooooo fucking good” Jjong moaned.

 

 

Key grinned and told Tae to sit and got Onew into the same position he had Jjong in and Taemin giggled knowing what to do and Now Taemin and Key were working Onew over both his cock and hole.

 

 

Without Key even saying a word Onew impaled himself on Taemins super hard cock making even Key moan at the sheer sexiness of it.

 

 

“HOLY HOT BANANA JUICE HYUNG YOUR SO TIGHT” Taemin moaned as Onew began to move on him like a stripper.

 

 

“Shit that’s hot” Key grinned and began to stroke himself watching the couples fuck hard and wild.

 

 

“Kitty come here” Jjong said moving on Minho.

 

 

“Hmmm” Key said going closer.

 

 

“Since you ahhhh yes set this up oh fuck minho there yeah baby harder that’s it… since you set this up it’s your ahhh turn” Jjong winked.

 

 

Key blushed and was pulled onto Jongs lap as he was still riding Minhos cock and without warning Jjong lowered Key onto his cock thu becoming a triple fuck.

 

 

“Motherfucking holy shit fuck this is amazing” Minho moaned Key using his feet on the arms of the seat so he want crushing Minho which in turn let Minho slam harder into Jjong making Jjong pound into Key.

 

 

“OH TAE HARDER FUCK MY ASS SO HARD AHHH YES” Onew moaned.

 

 

Jjong latched his lips to Keys neck making Key whimper moan.

 

 

“Lets go back to the dorm and continue this” Taemin suggested the other agreed it would be less contricting and headed back.

The moment in the door clothes were being shed Jjong had Minho against the wall in a heated kiss with Taemin dropping to his knees sucking them both even both at the same time.

 

 

Key was now under Onew wasting no time Onew pushed himself into Key which hurt a little but Key didn’t care.

 

 

“I have an idea guys ohhh shit Key you a virgin aren’t you” Onew asked wondering how hes so sexually charged and a virgin.

 

 

“kekek not anymore” Key giggled.

 

“what’s the idea hyung” Minho asked.

 

“four of us bend over the couch and one Is the Seme spending a few minutes on each of us but no cumming when we all had a go and its time to cum you can pick who you want to cum with.” Onew smiled.

 

 

“Awesome lets do it” Jjong smirked.

 

 

“How do we pick who fucks first?” Taemin asked.

 

 

“Age is the best way” Key suggested everyone agreed.

 

 

First up Jjong Minho Key and Onew bent over the couch Taemins eyes lit up like wildfire he began on the left with Jjong the others either kissing or touching each other as Each round was worked through when everyone was close the cumming Jjong panted out.

 

 

“We want you and Taemin to 69 while we jack of each other watching you” The three boys smiled Key and Taemin had no problem with it and cleared off the coffee table and assumed the postion of 69 this time Taemin was on top of Key both sucking like crazy.

 

 

Minho, Jjong and Onew sat on the couch helping each other jack off adding in some kissing and nipple licking or touching. Before long Onew was about to cum and got up walked to the table and fed his cock to Taemin who gladly suckled the last drops of cum from him before returning to Keys cock under him.

 

 

Minho was the next to reach his point and climbed up standing with his legs on either side of Jjongs body  and leaned in feeding his cock to Jjong cumming hard Jjong savoring each drop. Taemin was the next to cum and Key swallowed him down like a greedy man. Taemin panting climbed into Minhos lap and giggled watching Key become almost cat like and climb into Jjong lap slamming himself onto Jjong cock causing them to both hit orgasm so hard Jjong broke his high note record and moaned. Key came so hard it hit the wall with a thud.

 

 

“Holy fuck we need a vacation from vacation” Jjong grinned as Onew Minho and Tae moved closer and with some adjusting all of them were cuddled up on the couch happy empty and exhausted..

 

 

“I can’t wait for more” Onew giggled.

 

 

“I couldn’t agree more” Jjong smirked.


	5. Tease

After a day or two of recovering the boys were hanging out like normal. But it was nothing normal anymore. Playing a video game was Onew in Jjongs lap Minho was snuggling with Key and Taemin was massaging Jjongs shoulders as he played.

 

 

“You know this could be the best thing we ever stumbled into” Key said.

 

 

“Neh it sure it” Taemin agreed pecking Onews cheek.

 

 

“Chicken has competition now”Onew smirked.

 

 

Everyone giggled. Minho go up to go the the bathroom and after peeing as usual washing his hands he noticed something in the mirror behind him in the decorative plant handing off the wall was a bracelet he smirked and dried his hands picking it up.

 

 

“Ohhh this could be fun as hell” Minho said looking at it but also thinking of who he wanted this from.

 

 

Minho walked out and it came to him almost immediately, he knew Taemin and Key would wreck him he wanted someone to come out of their shell and looked over.

 

 

“Onew hyung can I play with Jjong now all this watching makes me want to play” Minho asked.

 

 

“Neh of course” Onew got up and laid on the couch his head in Keys lap, Taemin climbing on Onew watching laying on him.

 

 

Minho sat beside Jonghyun and smiled. He reached for the controller and with quick nimble fingers snapped his bracelet.

 

 

Jonghyun looked at Minho with a smirk.  Minho grinned and pulled the brown bracelet out spinning it round his fingers.

 

 

“You owe me a strip tease or a lapdance” Minho grinned.

 

 

Key and Taemin squeaked and Onew chuckled. Jonghyun nodded and stood up.

 

 

“Give me 20 minutes to get ready” Jonghyun asked Minho agreed.

 

 

“Oh oh oh can we watch tooooo” Taemin begged.

 

 

“Nothing in the rules says we can’t” Onew smiled up at him.

 

 

“We would anyways” Key giggled.

 

 

Jonghyun went into his room and through his drawers an pulled out a gag gift Key had given him a while back a pair of skin tight boxer briefs and thought for a minute going into the closet taking out jogging pants the ones the snap up the legs and slipped them on going into the bathroom putting baby oil all over his skin slipping a tank top on and smirked.

 

 

“He forgets who I am closest too, I learn from the best” Jonghyun checked the mirror and walked out.

 

 

“HAWT DAMN” Taemin giggled.

 

 

“Damn he looks good” Key pouted just a tad but smiled.

 

 

“Kitten can you get some music on for me: Jonghyun asked Key who happily picked out a good song and Onew and Tae watched as Jonghyun sat a chair down and wiggled his finger.

 

 

Minho sat in the chair and the music began. Jonghyun began to sway and move to the rhythm like none of them have seen. Taemin had been working with Jonghyun on being more flexible and grinned as he was using the things he taught him.

 

 

Jonghyun scooted closer to Minho leaning over him from behind running his hands up Minhos chest breathing against his ear. He gracefully swung a leg over Minhos lap and straddled him grinding upwards before leaning so far back he was in semi handstand as he was still in Minhos lap.

 

 

“Shit Jjong that’s fucking sexy as hell” Minho said.

 

 

Jonghyun leaned back up and slowly worked his shirt off sure to touch himself to drive Minho nuts.

 

 

“Mmmmm I think you like what you see don’t you” Jonghyun asked Minho nodded a lot.

 

 

Jonghyun stood up and turned his ass facing Minho and unsnapped the top two buttons on the jogging pants and pulled the waist to Minho.

 

 

“Pull em baby” Jjong said with heat.

 

 

Minho nodded and pulled causing the pants to snap off revealing his oiled body in the skin tight white briefs.

 

 

“Holy shit I think I just came” Minho blushed.

 

 

“I’m not done with you yet” Jonghyun said as he would lower his ass into Minhos lap and sway but then lift up.

 

 

“I know you want to touch me but you can’t I run the show” Jonghyun grinned turning sliding a hand into his briefs.

 

“You like watching me Oppa” Jonghyun smirked.

 

 

Key Onew and Taemins Jaws dropped hearing that and Minho was stuck on stupid mode just nodding his eyes locked on the slick skin and hard body in his vision.

 

 

Jonghyun bends over swaying his ass on Minho leaning back as he sits on Minhos lap and bites his neck grinning slipping his hand into his pants Jjong begins to stroke himself  rolling his hips against Minho.

 

 

“I bet right now you want to throw me down and fuck me hard don’t you” Jjong asked seductively.

 

 

“Oh fuck yes I do” Minho said wanting to touch him so bad his cock pulsating.

 

 

“Too bad you just get to Ohhhhhh watch me” Jonghyun said licking his cheek.

 

 

“Fuck this is torture” Minho moaned as Jjong sat back down just right.

 

 

“You mean this?” Jonghyun said lifting a finger from his cock with a touch of precum on it and licks it off teasing Minho.

 

 

Minhos body jumped which Jonghyun used to his advantage and begins to mock ride him and whispers in his ear.

 

 

“I can’t wait until you can bury your cock so deep in my tight little hole mmm you could tie me down and make me your little whore mmmmm doesn’t that sound good oh yeah mmmmm”

 

Without warning Minhos body began to pulsate and Jonghyun smirked as Minho blushed.

 

 

“Shit I just totally came like a bitch” Minho grinned.

 

 

“Did you enjoy?” Jonghyun asked.

 

 

Minho stood up and slammed him into the wall kissing him like nothing before.

 

 

“Woah now I will take that as a yes” Jonghyun smiled blushing and Minho slaps his ass.

 

 

“That was a hell yes” Minho grinned and plopped in the chair.


	6. All Hail The Queen

After the night of a very sensual dance Minho slept like a rock. The others as well, all of them deciding it would be a lot more beneficial and fun and comfortable to sleep in one place so with a few tweaks the 5 now shared the large bedroom together, like the old days of debut.

 

 

Upon putting clothes away the next day, Minho could not help but giggle at the different personalities you can tell just by the clothing they wear.

 

 

You had Onew who preferred to sport jeans and screen print tee shirts.

 

 

Minho liked comfort as well as ability to move so he had a lot of athletic wear.

 

 

Jonghyun forever the hat sunglasses and fresh fashion king of the group had just that and a lot of rocker wear.

 

 

Taemin had classic, new, and funky clothes a lot of tight pants and cool quirky shirts.

 

 

Then there was Key, women would kill for the style he has in his section of the closet everything was arranged perfectly by color. Tons of pinks, purples.... That’s when Minho noticed a purple bracelet plain as day hanging off an empty hanger in Key’s purple shirt section. A smile spread across his face.

 

 

Minho pocketed the bracelet and knew then and there Key would be the one he picked. His soft yet demanding hands gave Minho chills.

 

 

After putting away the clothes Minho walked out into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Key and Jong were cooking lunch for the group and Minho found his spot to snap Keys bracelet, by dropping the bottle near Key’s feet.

 

 

As Key bent down to pick it up Minho went down as well and with a quick motion snapped his band.

 

 

“Oh froggy wants to play, what fun do we get to have?” Key said with a smirk.

 

 

Minho pulled out the band and Key giggled.

 

 

“Easy like pie, but you can’t cum you think you can handle it frog boy?” Key asked confident.

 

 

“Bring it on Diva” Minho said equally confident.

 

 

“This ought to be interesting, watching Minho fail” Jonghyun laughed.

 

 

“Let me finish making lunch and I will tend to you” Key winked and Minho nodded.

 

 

After preparing lunch and everyone finished eating Key pulled Minho into the living room and sat down with him.

 

 

“Don’t hurt me” Minho snickered.

 

 

“No promises!” Key smirked.

 

 

Taemin and Jonghyun sat to watch and help out if needed. Onew was still knee deep in his chicken lunch.

 

 

“lay back and relax” Key smiled slipping his hand into Minhos pants.

 

 

Minho did just that but upon closing his eyes he tried to focus his mind on not cumming.

 

 

“Mmmm such a big boy, very very nice” Key breathed into his ear.

 

 

Key was massaging and touching his bare cock which didn’t take long to become severely hard. Key knew this would be a piece of cake.

 

Key began to stroke Minho but with a slight twisting motion making Minhos fists ball up.

 

 

“Shhhhhit that feels so good” Minho grunted.

 

 

Key smiled licking his lips and grinned looking at Taemin who was rubbing his zipper. Key looked right at Jong who had a idea of what Keys mind was thinking and whispered to Taemin who instantly blushed and nodded.

 

 

Key stopped the motion on Minhos extremely hard cock and lifted his hand to his pink lips and stuck his tongue out wetting the palm and fingers before replacing it on Minhos cock and began to stroke again the wet warmth nearly making Minho cum on a second breath.

 

 

Taemin now was invading his own pants his eyes locked on Minhos cock and Keys hand jerking it almost like a lap dance with such fluid non jolting motion. Taemin let out a few mewls. Minho would not make it through this not at all and Key knew it so in his mind he was thinking of some nice little rewards.

 

 

“Go ahead Taemin feel free I don’t think you need to be shy anymore around us” Key winked.

 

 

Minho deep in the feeling of Keys slick hand stroking his cock nearly jumping out of his skin as Taemin stood up with his ass facing them bent over slipping off his jeans and laid them on the back of his chair and sat down soaking his hand with his mouth and began to stroke himself watching Key do the same to Minho.

 

 

“Oh fuck” Moaned Minho as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure both visual and physical.

 

 

Key began to pick up the pace letting his finger touch Minhos very full balls with each stroke. Taemin began to moan as he stroked himself watching intently.

 

 

None of them expected what came next two of Taemins fingers went into his mouth mimicking a cock he sucked at them while he stroked his cock that was all it took. With a large grunt and moan Minho blasted a fairly large load into Keys hand his body jerking with it. Almost in chain reaction Taemin followed but shocked them when he cleaned up with his mouth.

 

 

“Holy fuck that was by far the most intense mind blowing cum being jerked off I have ever had” Minho said panting.

 

 

“And now it’s time to please your queen I get two gifts for you not holding in your frog juice” Key giggled.

 

 

“ONEW YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS” Jong called into Onew who was asleep with a chicken wing in his hand.

 

 

“My first reward is a full body massage with oil but you can’t touch my ass or dick at all” Key grinned.

 

 

“Yes your highness” Minho smirked and stood up getting his pants arranged and went to retrieve the oils Key clearing off the coffee table laying pillows on it stripping down and laying in wait.

 

 

Minho returned with the oil and smiled. Without hesitation he warmed some of the sweet smelling oil in his hands and started with Keys hands moving along his body spending time relaxing each part accordingly.

 

 

Once to his lower back his mouth began to salivate at Keys perfect ass. But did as told

 

 

And did not touch therefore skipping to his upper thighs. Once down to his ankles Minho told Key to flip over and he did.

 

 

Minho began on the front side of him and did not notice the feeling had aroused Kibum completely. After all he wasn’t allowed to touch so looking would not help in the situation.

 

 

Once back down to his feet, Minho completed the massage which in total took him 4 hours. Key never felt better….well not quite yet.

 

 

“There reward complete what next my queen” Minho giggled.

 

 

Key sat up and stood to his feet and smirked pushing Minho on the couch.

 

 

“Your ass” Key grinned with evil seduction.

 

 

“You mean”Minho asked.

 

 

“Oh yeah hands and knees please pheasant” Key winked.

 

 

Minho did just that now that he was no longer a bottom phobic person this was puzzling to him as this was a sexy as fuck fantasy and they both get pleasure.

 

 

Key drizzled the oil on his cock and plowed into him like a speeding train making Minho almost purr growl like a bear. Jonghyun and Taemin now watching slackjawed and giggling.

 

 

“Oh damn how the hell are you so tight after the Onew experience”Key moaned.

 

 

“You mean like this” Minho clenched his muscles making his ass tighten even more around Keys aching cock.

 

 

“Ohhhh fuck stop I don’t want to cum yet” Key moaned

 

 

Minho moved against Keys thrusting and clawed at the couch as their balls hit each other making it almost like electric shock.

 

 

“Harder, I like it rough” Minho groaned.

 

 

With that in mind Key thought for a moment and pulled out and flipped him putting his legs up almost folding him in half Minho thanking god he was limber.

 

 

Without warning Key thrust into him with so much depth both swore Keys balls were trying to go in with his cock.

 

 

“HOLY FUCK YES KEY HARD IM YOUR WHORE!!” Minho moaned so loud Onew jumped asleep and fell on the floor only to lay on the floor and sleep more.

 

 

Jonghyun and Taemin both in utter shock at the dominant Key and very submissive Minho.

 

 

“Mmmm yeah your my whore Im fucking your tight hot ass so hard you beg for more” Key said in a monotone almost mistress like manner.

 

 

“Beg me” Key said pounding into him.

 

 

“Please fuck AHHH shit Key” Minho could barely get out a complete sentence.

 

“Not good enough”Key said

 

 

“FUCK ME HARD AND DEEP KIBUM I NEED YOUR COCK PUNISHING MY ASS” Minho scream moaned which made Key fufill his request.

 

 

With all the energy Key had he began to slam fuck Minho like no ones business and within moments felt a blast of hot cum splatter on his stomach and chest from Minhos hard cum. This was enough to send Key over the edge and pull out scurrying Minho dove and swallowed him in time to receive a very hard load of Kibums cum pulsating out of his cock.

 

 

“Woo” Key said flopping down laying on the couch.

 

 

“I think my ass is broken” Minho giggled.

 

 

“Never underestimate the power of the diva” Key giggled.


	7. Who's The Man

A few days have gone by with no one finding a bracelet. Everyone carrying about their normal time off activities. Jonghyun deciding to try for a bike ride. After letting the others know he went into the storage room where he keeps his bike and carried it out to the street.

 

 

Upon getting on the bike his eyes lit up. There on the handle of the bike was a rainbow colored bracelet plain as day.

 

 

“This is going to be a very thinky bike ride” Jong thought to himself placing the bracelet in his back pocket. He began his ride and thought about what he wanted. And, with whom he would play with.

 

 

When he returned home, he knew then who and what he wanted. Making his way down the hall to their now shared bedroom after placing his bike back in storage.

 

 

“Kibummie I have a question for you” Jonghyun asked.

 

 

“What’s up puppy?” Key asked.

 

 

Jonghyun climbed on Keys section of the bed and laid his head in Keys lap looking at the magazine he was reading.

 

 

Without warning Jong snapped Keys bracelet and Key grinned. Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

“Do I got myself another slave?” Key giggled.

 

 

“Ani I get to decide the playtime activity” Jonghyun fished out the rainbow bracelet and smiled.

 

“Oh really so what 2 have you picked?” Key asked.

 

 

“Well I pick Red and Blue” Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

Keys eyes went wide.

 

 

“So Kinky sex and you want me to make you my bitch like Minho?” Key asked giggling.

 

 

“What wait no I top you” Jonghyun said sitting up fast.

 

 

“Aniya blue is me taking you” Key smirked.

 

 

“Shit ok well then green” Jonghyun mumbled.

 

 

“Nope you picked no backsides your mine now” Key grinned.

 

 

“SHIT well that just is...”Jonghyun said before Key cut in.

 

 

“Very fucking hot” Key smirked.

 

 

Key smiled and sat up more. Jonghyun was blushing in a way it was boiling hot to him but he was nervous as he always figured He was more dominating than Key.

 

 

“So role play kinky type thing you have in mind?” Key asked slightly super turned on by that.

 

“Well I should run to the mall before we begin I need a few things care to join?” Jonghyun said.

 

 

“Do you really have to ask me?” Key giggled grabbing his man bag.

 

 

“Should have known better” Jonghyun laughed and headed out with him to the mall.

 

 

“So where to first?” Key asked.

 

 

“Hardware store” Jonghyun smirked.

 

 

“Woah wait what?” Key asked a little worried.

 

 

“Best place for things I need relax Kitty” Jonghyun giggled pulling him into the hardware store.

 

 

Jonghyun purchased rope, and wall bolting systems, as well as a few tools he needed, Kibums stomach was tight and nerve ridden.

 

 

“Ok now just the adult store” Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

“o-oo-kay Jjongie” Key studdered.

 

 

Jonghyun could tell Key was a little scared but looked at him and smiled.

 

 

“I won’t hurt you unless you enjoy it Key don’t shake so much you should be aware I won’t” Jonghyun smiled and Key eased a bit.

 

 

In the adult store Jonghyun bee lined right to the bondage section putting a peacock feather and some what looked like bracelets in the basket. He added a few more items Key didn’t quite see and paid for them putting the adult bag into the hardware one.

 

 

“Anywhere you want to go before we head back?” Jonghyun asked.

 

 

“Im ok let’s go” Key said and the two headed back to the dorm Jonghyun going right to work on his setup Key staying in the living room nerve wracked and horny.

 

 

“Okay Kitty come on back” Jonghyun called from the gym they have in their dorm and walking in the light was dim and the mirrored wall flickering with the light of the candles lined up on the table in the room the weight bench now looking like a torture device and ropes coming off it. On the wall was cuffs bolted to the wall In the shape of an X.

 

 

“Welcome to my lair” Jonghyun giggled.

 

 

“This is a little Frankenstein like don’t you think?” Key asked.

 

 

“Wait till we start you won’t say that again” Jonghyun smiled pulling him in.

 

 

“Look I was even nice” Jonghyun said handing Key a small bag.

 

 

Key opened it and inside was the first leather pair of panties he has ever wore or been bought.

 

 

“Sexy right?” Jonghyun asked.

 

 

“And look” Jonghyun pulled off his own pants and Key grinned. Jonghyun was in his own weird way attempting to spice it up and was wearing sheer black assless boyshorts.

 

 

“I know im hot” Jonghyun posed.

 

 

“Oye your something” Key giggled.

 

 

“Put em on Put em On I wanna see” Jonghyun said almost child like.

 

 

Key stood brazenly in front of Jonghyun and stripped off his clothing slipping on the leather panties and Jong grinned.

 

 

“Damn ouch that’s white hot” he said slapping Keys ass.

 

 

Key blushed and before he knew it was pinned against the mirror having his neck attacked.

 

 

“mmmmm Jongie” Key melted at the touch.

 

 

“I’m letting you be pleasured first then when im done you can take it out on my ass” Jonghyun grinned.

 

 

“Damn I thought I was a pervert” Key giggled and felt his body being moved against the wall and his hands being locked into the cuffs. Kissing down his body Jonghyun got to the ankle cuffs and locked him in place.

 

 

“mmmmm your like a living porn kitty so yummy” Jonghyn said picking up a feather and Keys eyes popping.

 

 

Jonghyun dragged the feather along his body in the most sensitive spots he could think of.

 

 

“ohhhh Jongie that’s cruel” Key moaned.

 

 

“Then why are you moaning Kitten?” Jonghyun smirked.

 

 

Jonghyun teased his skin a bit more the went over to a table removing a cover from a few things that made Kibums already hard cock go harder.

 

 

On the table were a reverse strapon, a vibrating cock cuff and a cock ring a few diff sizes so he could find the perfect fit.

 

 

“This is gonna be the ride of your life Kitten I hope your ready” Jonghyun smiled giving his cock a little stroke.

 

 

“Mmmm” Key whimpered erotically.

 

 

“This here is a reverse strap on, once it’s in your tight hot little hole I buckle it around you and it holds it firmly in you. You ready for this” Jonghyun smirked lubing it up and coating his fingers forcing them into Key without hold.

 

 

“Ohh fuck Jongie” Key moaned at the invasion.

 

 

“Mmm here it comes Kitten” Jonghyun said pushing the 8 inch toy into his hole making Key jump in the shackles then securing it with the straps on his thighs and waist.

 

 

“Mmmm I really had to push it in your tight little hole” Jonghyun said planting a hot lustful kiss on Kibum.

 

 

Jonghyun looked at Keys hard cock and grinned giving it a few lick making Kibum wimper and slid one of the cock rings on him firmly in place and Key looked.

 

 

“Your not gonna let me cum?” Key asked.

 

 

“I will think about it” Jonghyun grinned with a sexy smile.

 

 

Lubing up the vibrating cock cuff he slipped it onto the center of Kibums shaft and stood  up sucking one of his nipples into his mouth giving it a light bite.

 

 

“Ahhh” Kibum whimper moaned.

 

 

“Now what I didn’t tell you is I have a remote to both your cock cuff and that nice thick one in your ass I can do this” Jonghyun turned on the vibration setting on the cuff first making Key moan in heat.

 

 

“Or I can do this” Jonghyun shut off the cuff and turned on the setting in the ass toy to vibrate making Key wriggle in pleasure.

 

 

“Orrrr, I can do this” Jonghyun turned on the cuff to vibrate and the toy to something Key never felt the toy spun and angled in his hole abusing his spot like a ass being spanked.

 

 

“HOLY SHIT OH GOD” Key moaned like a slut.

 

 

“tisk tisk tisk” Jonghyun grinned.

 

 

“You don’t get the pleasure just yet you get to work for it” Jonghyun smiled and leaned back on a chair holding out a long peacock feather and began to run it all over Key sending pulses of vibration to the toys.

 

 

While doing so Jonghyun set down the remote and began to stroke himself grinning looking key right in the eyes.

 

 

“Mmmmm I bet you want this in that tight little slutty hole don’t you, want me to fuck you so hard it hurts” Jonghyun said arching into the teasing self strokes he was giving himself to sway Kibum.

 

 

“Ohhh yes please Jongie” Key said.

 

 

“What was that? Who’s Jongie only people here are a slut and his master” Jonghyun winked.

 

 

Key beginning to get into it nodded and moaned as the toy pulsed him.

 

 

“Please Master fuck me like the dirty whore I am make me hurt punish me” Key begged in an almost innocent tone.

 

 

“Much better slut, but no you haven’t earned it yet” Jonghyun smirked and stood up picking up a candle and walking to Key.

 

 

Key tensed, but Jonghyun at this point forgot to tell him it was an special candle low heat so it wouldn’t burn his skin. It would burn but not like a normal candle.

 

 

Jonghyun began to drip the wax on his silken flawless skin and Key to his own surprise really liked the jolt of pleasure that came with it. Jonghyun pulsed him again with the remote and poured more on him. Key was now barely able to keep his eyes open at the extreme amount of pleasure this was giving him.

 

 

Jonghyun set the candle down and put the remote in his waistband and began to unlock Key from the shackles when he did Key stumbled a little and Jonghyun brought him to the weight bench and Keys eyes went wide again.

 

 

Jonghyun laid him on his back gently and pulled down the ropes tying one to each of his limbs each wrist and each ankle spreading him like the letter X.

 

 

“I never thought you could look so beautiful and so helpless as you do right now.” Jonghyun smiled and kneeled down.

 

 

He unstrapped the ass toy and slowly pulled it out but he was not letting Key off that easy and slammed it back into him with a lot of force making Key moan loudly.

 

 

“I know my slut you like it don’t you” Jonghyun repeated the action a few times before Key  notices the feeling changed the toy felt thicker and longer.

 

 

When Key looked up he saw Jonghyun fucking him with his own cock. Key began to moan even more.

 

 

“Yes master punish my ass Im such a bad slut I need to be punished, ahhhh yes fuck slap my ass” Key begged.

 

 

Jonghyun did just that and not so lightly making Keys cock jump like never before.

 

 

“FUCK YES HARDER MAKE ME HURT” Key begged.

 

 

In the other room Minho smirked and said softly.

 

 

“Glad im not the only bitch in the house”

 

 

Jonghyun turned on the cock cuff on Keys cock to full vibrate making Key feel on the brink of cumming but he couldn’t the cock ring stopping him.

 

 

“OH….OH….MASTER I HAVE TO CUM” Key pleaded.

 

 

“Not until I cum and your not asking me properly slut” Jonghyun said slapping his ass again.

 

 

With a wince and a moan Key began to wiggle his ass clenching making it hard for Jonghyun to not cum.

 

 

“FUCK KITTEN STOP YOU’RE THE SLUT I AM THE MASTER” Jonghyun said with such a sexy deep tone in the other room Onew yanked his cock with fever at the hotness of the next room.

 

 

Jonghyun had one more little plan in action and untied Kibum fully leaving only the cock ring on him.

 

 

“Take the cloth off the table there is something you need to bring to me and be on your knees whore” Jonghyun pointed and Key obeyed.

 

 

Under that cloth was a dildo and Key thought for a second and sucked it into his mouth crawling to Jong who was sitting and kneeled at his feet.

 

 

“Good little slut” Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

“Your gonna fuck your tight little ass on that for me while you suck me off and lick my ass you got it slut?” Jonghyun said and Key nodded.

 

 

Setting up the toy on the floor with the suction cup Key dropped down on it hard and moaned leaning forward and swallowed Jonghyun down deep into his throat.

 

“Oh fuck yeah suck that fat cock slut suck it good mmmmm ride that cock in your ass hard I want to hear your ass hit the floor” Jonghyun said grabbing Keys head and fucking him deep into his throat holding it in for a moment letting him out for air and thrusting back in.

 

 

Key was obeying his commands and pummeling the toy with his ass so hard his cheeks slapped the floor loudly.

 

 

“Oh fuck yeah suck it slut man you are such a good cocksucking whore I bet you dream about sucking us all off don’t you slut us fucking that mouth hard making you gag” Jonghyun grinned and Key moan hummed yes on his cock making it even better for Jonghyun.

 

 

Jonghyun pulled out of his mouth and leaned over spreading his ass for Key and Key dove in tongue fucking his hole like a true slut the insane riding of the dildo still making very loud slapping sounds Jonghyun couldn’t take anymore and got up turning and blasted a huge load straight down Kibums throat holding his head tight to his body feeling his entire cock in Keys throat as the hot cum poured from him.

 

 

“AHHH YEAH FUCK SWALLOW MY CUM SLUT FUCK YES MMMM” Jonghyun moaned as he came.

 

 

Jonghyun pulled Key up from the toy and sunk his lips into Keys their tongues sharing the still lingering warm cum Key had given Jonghyun both panting hard.

 

 

“Fuck Kitten that was so fucking beyond the moon instense” Jonghyun smiled using the cloth to wipe the beads of sweat from Keys face.

 

 

“Your so dead bend over right now” Key grinned evilly.

 

 

Key slipped off his cock ring and whimpered putting it on Jonghyun who went big eyed and bent over.

 

 

“Now your gonna be my bitch” Key smirked slamming into him so hard it pushed him into the back of the chair.

 

 

“OW OH FUCK AHHH” Jonghyun winced a bit and then smirked the feeling was too good to play anymore.

 

 

Key began to fuck him so hard there was instant bruising on Jonghyuns ass and Keys hips.

 

 

“Ohhhh fuck yes take it Jongie take my cock ahhhh yeah” Key said even increasing the power behind the thrusting.

 

 

“Yeah kitty mmmmm hard oh fuck I need to cum ahhh shit please take it off” Jonghyun pleaded but Key wasn’t giving it.

 

 

“Hell no Im cumming first then you can” Key said reaching his own point.

 

 

Key instructed Jonghyun to flip on his back and hold his legs up and he did Key returned his cock into Jongs abused hole pounding away and to further it Key began to lean just enough to tease the head of Jongs cock with his tongue.

 

 

“HAAAA OH GOD KIBUM PLEASE SHIT FUCK I HAVE TO CUM PLEASE KITTEN PLEASE” Jonghyun begged terribly.

 

 

“Ask me right” Key smirked holding off his own cum.

 

 

“Mistress please let me cum like the whore I am” Jonghyun said and that was it.

 

 

Key ripped off his cock ring and without warning got a nice little blast of cum in the face backing up as the rest of the rather big load splashed all over them both.

 

 

Key pulled out of Jonghyun and pulled him down returning the favor he gave and thrust into his mouth blowing his equally large load into Jonghyuns throat not letting him up for air till it was swallowed.

 

 

Key nearly fell into Jonghyuns lap not caring about the cum covering them both and curled up.

 

 

“You know I don’t think you’re a slut right Kitten?” Jonghyun panted.

 

 

“Im only a slut with my boys” Key winked pecking his lips and pulled the towel on the chair over them, both soon passing out from pure exhaustion.


	8. Up all Night Sleep all Day

Onew awoke the next morning, after the Jongkey event that shook windows took place.  Laughing at himself for the mess of food he was in, but also wondering why no one woke him to go to bed.  Walking into the bedroom he saw, an exhausted Jonghyun and Key on the floor curled into each other with Minho and Taemin in a weird, yet cute position fast asleep.

 

 

Onew went and got his things to take a shower, his clothes, a towel and etc.  He turned on the water; a nice warm steam enveloped the room. He opened the blinds just enough to let the sunlight in the bathroom, and that’s when he spotted it.

 

 

There on the lock of the window was a bright yellow bracelet. His smile spread, and he lifted it from the lock.

 

 

“Yellow means I choose who and what and I already know!” He said to himself.

 

 

Onew tucked the bracelet into his jeans, which he was to put on after the shower, and jumped in the warm water with a huge grin. After showering he got dressed, double checking that he hadn’t lost the bracelet and came out to Taemin giggling as Minho and Jonghyun were arm wrestling and Key was doing his nails.

 

 

“Go Go Go” Taemin cheered as Onew moseyed over to Kibum and smiled.   Key looked up and grinned.

 

 

“Breakfast is in the Kitchen on the table, if you’re hungry” Key smiled.

 

 

“I am but not for breakfast” Onew looked at Key.

 

 

Before Key could respond Onew snapped his bracelet and smirked.

 

 

“I’m hungry for you” Onew said almost seductively, making Keys teeth shiver.

 

 

“Ohhhhhh Umma going to get the monster cock!!!” Taemin cheered.

 

 

“Lots of lube!!” Minho told Key.

 

 

“Yah hush you newbs, And Jinki bring it on!” Key smirked.

 

 

“Yellow is the color, you are mine, Until Dawn!” Onew smirked.

 

 

“But it’s 8am now, that’s a long time” Key tensed.

 

 

“I will begin at noon, so nap now, drink plenty and wear yellow” Onew smiled.

 

 

“I am not dressing up like any damn chicken” Key replied.

 

 

“I was hoping you wore those cute yellow socks” Onew winked.

 

 

“Dayuuuuuum hyung” Jonghyun grinned.

 

 

Key leaned over in Onew’s ear. “You got it baby” And nipped his ear slightly making Onew grunt.

 

 

“This is going to be worth watching” Taemin giggled jumping on the bed.

 

 

The morning went on until about 11:30am when Key got ready for his fuckfest with Onew and his monstrous cock. He got ready and put on the yellow socks Onew spoke of and met him in the spare bedroom, used for guests.

 

 

When Key walked in his Jaw hit the floor. There splayed out on the bed were yellow rose petals and pink mixed in. Onew laid there in an open white silk robe his huge cock limp but rising. Key removed his robe and Onew sat up.

 

 

“Come here Kitty Kitty” Onew said playfully and Key crawled onto the bed.

 

 

“Purr for me” Onew said deeply to Key who did just that.

 

 

“Mmm this is sexy and hot” Key said purring picking up petals sprinkling them on Onew.

 

 

“I didn’t get a real good chance to play with you yet and I intend to do just that. Remind me to thank Jonghyun later.” Onew said slipping a cock ring on Key and Himself.

 

 

“Oh no not that again, it’s terrible not to cum when you need to” Key said dreading it.

 

 

“Don’t worry pretty Kitty I will let you cum a lot we have till morning and I have this” Onew took out a small blue pill.

 

 

“Holy shit is that Viagra” Key asked.

 

 

“Sort of it’s safer than Viagra and makes me go a lot more than normal” Onew smirked.

 

 

He took the pill and ran a finger down Keys nude body. Key shivered at his soft touch.

 

 

“So beautiful like Chicken Van Gogh” Onew smiled and went down to his feet.

 

 

“I’m going to do things you never felt” Onew smirked removing Keys socks and sucking a toe into his mouth.

 

 

“Oh god…..soooo…..that’s weird, Ohhhhhh but so nice” Key moaned at the warm tongue slipping between his toes.

 

 

Onews tongue moved between his toes sucking and licking each one then moving to the right foot making Key melt at his gesture.

 

 

“Ohhhhhh hyung that feels so fucking great” Key lie back enjoying it so much his cock was coming alive.

 

 

Onew moved his mouth up along his leg and teased his inner thighs with his lips and tongue. Key arched up wanting to feel his mouth on his awakening cock.

 

 

“Hyung suck my cock please let me feel your mouth on it” Key begged.

 

 

 

Onew grinned and teased the precum leaking slit on the head of his cock making Key gasp. His tongue would swirl around it but never fully suck it into his mouth.

 

 

“Jinki please don’t tease!” Key whimpered.

 

 

Onew stopped and slipped off his own robe and lie on his back.

 

 

“I want to 69 that fine ass of yours climb on and feed me that delicious cock, you can have mine all you want” Onew said making Key grin and climb on him Onew quickly sucking his cock deep into his mouth.

 

 

“OH FUCK KEY” Onew said the moment Key took every single inch of him deeply into his throat.

 

 

Not wanting to neglect Key Onew began to suck Key off trying to match his skill at first not used to his length but quickly getting accustomed to him. Key began to hump at his mouth therefore fucking his throat. Onew rather enjoyed this.

 

 

“Oh hyung yes suck it oh fuck your good” Key moaned on his cock.

 

 

Onew forcefully thrust his own cock deep in Keys throat. Key taken off guard gagged a moment but never skipped a beat.

 

 

The two sucked each other for a good while before needing to give their mouths and throats a break. Onew pulled Key to a sitting position and dove his tongue into Keys tight little hole.

 

 

“Oooohhh my goooood yes oh shit yes” Key moaned feeling the warm tongue delves into his ass deeply like a mini cock.

 

 

Onew liked this quite a lot in fact and began to prod his tongue in and out of his ass. Key gripped his hands which held Key in the air.

 

 

Onew helped Key off and grinned. Key pouted without that warm velvety tongue assaulting his hole.

 

 

“Get on your stomach and stick that gorgeous ass up im not done” Onew smirked pulling Keys ass up holding his waist and dove right back in adding fingers into his anal tongue lashing.

 

 

“Oh fuck hyung yes more god give me more, hyung make it nice and wet back there and finger me harder” Key begged.

 

 

Onew got him nice and wet using his tongue and began to slam his fingers deep into Keys hole.

 

 

“Ohhhhh….uhhhhhhhh.yeahhhhh” key moaned.

 

 

“Onew slap my ass please” Key asked.

 

 

“Are you sure Kitty?” Onew asked.

 

 

“Fuck yes do it” Key said pleading and Onew did making Key jumped but his cock jumped on its own.

 

 

“Key come suck my cock more so I’m nice and wet for fucking you good and hard” Onew said and Key smirked pushing him down and immediate taking his cock deep in his mouth making Onew moan loud.

 

 

Key wanting more leaned up and climbed on Onews lap impaling himself quickly on his monster cock wincing as he wasn’t really prepared for it but within moments enjoying the full feeling.

 

 

“Oh fuck Key be careful” Onew said.

 

 

“Screw careful” Key said an began to bounce on Onews cock like a cowgirl.

 

 

Both moaned in severe pleasure. Keys hip movements were more than Onew ever imagined.

 

 

Key looked at Onew. Onew smiled.

 

 

“I got to cum Jinki, please let me” Key asked.

 

 

Onew quickly pulled the ring off making Key ride him like his life depended on it.

 

 

“Wait wait let me take mine off” Onew said making Key frown and lift up.

 

 

Onew quickly removed it and Key dropped back down hard. Onew arched himself up making his cock pummel Keys sweet spot harder than he ever felt the two cumming almost immedialty together.

 

 

“OHHHH FUCK” Onew moaned.

 

 

Keys nails dug into his thighs as his orgasm came and swept over him.

 

 

Key lay on his chest Onew deep in him still. Both panting hard with a smile.

 

 

The two carried on just as Onew wanted till 9am when they both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

 

 

Jonghyun peeked in and giggled.

 

 

“Hey Minho Tae come look” He called to them, and they came.

 

 

“Holy shit.” Minho grinned.

 

 

On the sheets Keys back Onews Chest even on their faces and apparently on the wall, was a bath of cum dried, drying and still dripping.

 

 

“I’m not cleaning that up” Taemin giggled.

 

 

The three laughed and left 4 bottles of water 4 tylenol and a bottle of cream on the table beside them with a note.

 

 

“Housekeeping quit”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
